scionbraverycyclefandomcom-20200215-history
Elijah Chase
| image = | real name = Elijah Chase | alias = | pantheon = Pesedjet | parent = Anubis | calling = US Marshal | nature = Gallant | legend = 8 (Demigod) | gender = Male | race = African-American | age = 27 | birthday = 12/07/1985 | height = 5'10" | weight = 180 lbs. | birthplace = Atlanta, Georgia, USA | relatives = Sarah Chase - mother | education = B.S. in Criminal Justice | affiliation = US Marshal's Service | former affiliation = | team = The Band of Heroes | former team = | partner = | former partner = | first appearance = Guardian's Call | last seen = | player = VermillionTK }} Elijah Chase is VermillionTK's character in Java King Arkham's Scion campaign. Background Elijah Chase thought himself a regular guy. Far from normal, but at least "regular". Normal went out the window the day he was conceived. His mother Helen was (and still is, she'd tell you) an assistant medical examiner for the Atlanta Police Department. She never struck anyone as being social, let alone involved with anyone, so the day she revealed her pregnancy to her colleagues was a bit of a shock. All she would reveal was that it was a short-lived relationship. Rumors say that she had an affair with a mysterious stranger that showed up to identify a body a few months before. When Elijah was born, he had an interesting childhood ahead of him. A woman not known for her tact or sense of propriety, Helen saw little reason to hide her career and the ugly realities that came with it from her son. Where other kids would simply parrot any naughty words they heard or talk about private parts, Elijah often talked about determining time of death and the effects of voided bowels. This upbringing led to her son developing two quite annoying habits: a tendency to want to hear the truth no matter how unpleasant, and an intense desire for law and justice. While this did not make him prom king or anything, Elijah did garner some popularity as a honest fellow and stand-up guy. This also got him some epic beatings, but strangely he would shrug them off as if they were nothing. The only thing more influential on Elijah than his mother was his love of movies. As a child he loved watching Westerns, and became enamored of stories of white hat heroes bringing law to the lawless. As he got older and managed to make a few friends, he bcame exposed to a whole new cinematic addiction: Hong Kong action films, specifically the "heroic bloodshed" films of John Woo and Tsui Hark, replacing the revolvers with automatics. While the heroes in the films weren't always on the right side of the law, Elijah recognized the amse sense of honor and duty in the old films. Pre-Visitation After college, Elijah joined the United States Marshals, seeking to become a lawman like many of his childhood heroes. Originally on their fugitive apprehesion division, he changed over to witness protection, felling his talents laid more in guarding people than hunting them down. While normally quite stoic and professional, he has been repremanded often for his gung-ho attitude and reckless stunts when in the heat of battle, such as the "Wall of Toyotas" incident. Now he is finally back after a three month suspension, and has a new assignment: protecting a little girl and her single mother. Visitation 14:00 14 July 2006 - The Riva, Chicago Post-Visitation Game Events Tezcatlipoca , Lola's divine parent, forced himself upon her in order to strengthen his hold on her. When Elijah and the others intervened, they foolishly chased after him into a pocket dimension, where after a short battle, the god defeated them all. He allowed them to depart but not before pulling one last trick: capturing Elijah and replacing him with a doppelganger . During his capture, Elijah was privy to all his replacement's actions, including his harsh treatment of his bandmates. After several encounters during a mission to restore the Underworld, the fake revealed himself and was forced to help them recover the real Elijah, who had since been taken from his original captor and held by a new threat. Now back with the group, Elijah appears to be quite shaken and his mind not all clear about his capture and the events during that time. Fate will tell if he ever regains his memory and recovers, or if he truly forgot anything at all... Currently recovering from his kidnapping and imprisonment by TBC. Elijah's Circle Elijah has mixed feelings for his group. Sometimes he wants to strangle some of them (Wolfgang). Sometimes he wants to kick them off a bridge (Wolfgang). Sometimes he wants them to shut the hell up (WOLFGANG!!!!!!#!@!!). And then...the rest of them: Lola Espejo - Lola....the psychological underpinnings of their relationship alone could retire most therapists. Elijah has no idea what the deal is with this girl, except that she casues him a lot of trouble...and he doesn't exactly mind it. At first quite playful with flirting and innuendo, Elijah stayed fairly resolute in his decision to not sleep with her (the later discovered age difference and her history did no favors in that regard). He tried to keep his distance, but she...wasn't as courteous. After some time and considerable effort, Elijah found himself seeing past the divinely powered sex appeal, and slowly becme friends with the troubled but well-meaning young lady behind it. After some more back and forth (including attempted encouragement from the other band members, and a ill-planned attempt to break the tension through an one-night stand that became a quite awkward date), Elijah finally confided in Lola the source of his trepidation towards her, or anyone: he had been betrayed by someone...very close to him before, and he was reluctant to get that close again. Lola appeared to understand, and kept her distance. And then he dived into her head, saw her teenage self, and next thing he knew she moved in with him. Let's say the last year or so have not been kind to Elijah's romantic aspirations. After being recovered by the group, Elijah has yet to talk to any of them regarding his time away. He seems to have some trouble remembering things, and does not show any obvious feelings to Lola one way or another. Wolfgang Vo - The same level of irritation as Lola, with NONE of the sexual undertones (well, not on Elijah's side). The best term for Elijah's feelings about him are "broken pedestal": for a former Supreme Court judge, he was considerably less like what Elijah pictured such a respected person to be. The constant ridicule of Elijah's straightlaced personality didn't help matters. If anything, it highlighted the frightenly low bar there is for judges to cross. Ampona "Sunny" Hotah - Elijah has a lot of respect for the young man, even though he seems to take more to Wolfgang. Having seen some of the pain Sunny's Scion status had brought upon him and his loved ones, it did make Elijah think twice about getting involved with anyone. Still, he considers the clearance of Sunny's name in the death of his girlfriend to be a personal high point. Shi Gu Shi - Elijah is still on the fence about this young man. Admittedly, he hasn't know him long, and a lot of that time he was replaced by his doppelganger. But he has no objections as of yet. Allies and Associates Anubis - Absentee father. Probably the second-most decent Pesedjet. Elijah hs no real issues with him. Nephthys - Goddess aunt and co-sponsor with Anubis. The other decent Pesedjet that Elijah encountered. Seems to be on the up and up. Agent Hank Bridges - FBI agent, ally of the party. Helped clear Sunny of the murder of his girlfriend. Scarab Warriors - Golems formerly under the control of an enemy of the team, Elijah claimed the amulet that summoned them, and with the power of his Heku, transformed the warriors into loyal followers. Uses Myrmidon stats. The Handsome Monkey Prince - Elijah's nemesis, whether he cares about it or not. Arrogant beyond belief, has proven to be more agile and physically capable as Elijah, if not more so, and to add salt to the wound, has declared his intentions to court Lola (against her sternest wishes, but still). But his greatest crime is forcing Elijah to realize that he is vulnerable to such a petty thing as jealousy. Recently died helping the Band, which forced Elijah to try and reclaim his soul. Meaning that even dead, he still doesn't stop being a pain in the ass. Apep - Can go fuck himself. Goals Random Notes *Elijah has a bit of a chip on his shoulder concerning his de-facto role in the party. Used to either taking orders or working alone, being considered "the leader" (ancient term for "chewtoy" apparently) does irritate him a bit. He takes it (and the responsibility) on willingly, considering that the only other person in the team with enough experience and seniority, Wolfgang, isn't intereseted. Still, Elijah feels more like the Team Mom, trying to reign in the group's more impulsive actions, rather than an actual leader. And he has noticed that Fate (or what-have-you) seems to agree with the group, if the Apep battle, the Underworld takeover, and his kidnapping could be used as evidence. *Little known fact - Elijah has ADHD, which causes his some consternation. Trying to keep track of all the players involved in this epic war has really been a source of irritation. With his new god powers, he now has instant recollection of his past experiences, which have been, no pun intended, a godsend. Character Sheet (UPDATE BY 2/10/2013 - Click on Expand to View) 'Virtues' 'Attributes' (Bold favored Epics) 'Abilities' (Bold Favored) 'Birthrights' 'Boons' Favored Purviews: 'Knacks' 'Derived Statistics' 'Summary/Description' Physical Description/Backstory 'XP' Elijah Chase Character Journal Category:Scion Characters Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Anubis Category:Scions Category:Pesedjet